2013-02-02 Swashbucklers of the Danger Room
Fifteen minutes has never gone so quickly. Granted, Kurt's able to cheat in terms of his getting around the Mansion. With a *bamf* back to his room, he decides against his 'uniform', instead going for something that hearkens back to an earlier day and age; a time on the high seas. With a flowing-sleeved shirt, that has a proper amount of chest showing, baggy pants, he ends the outfit in a pair of obviously well-loved boots. A floppy hat sits upon his head, complete with plume. And to finish the outfit? Yes.. his sabre. He carries it upon his waist, comfortable in the weight of it. It's quite real, and it's quite sharp. The only thing that is truly out of 'character'? The fact that his tail is free behind him. Downstairs now, Kurt is in the Danger Room itself, and raising yellow eyes to the ceiling, though he knows he doesn't have to, he begins to recite his specifications for the challenge. He's already been identified by the program as being duly authorized, and now.. "One against one. Goal is in the center, a chest of gold. Participant one, Codename Domino. Participant two, Codename Nightcrawler. Obstacles, level five on the perimeter. Level six in the center. When the chest is gained and defended for a ten count, shut down the program." Watch, and learn. At this point Dom's more watching how the program is set up within this crazy little room that she's barely even begun to understand. Even with how fascinating it is, though? She's having trouble keeping her attention focused from the moment she catches sight of you in that getup. "Aiming for a bit of authenticity?" Man, hopefully she doesn't completely trash that outfit. You may not be too pleased with her for that. By comparison, she's not exactly theme-appropriate. She's left her guns behind, favoring of all things a nasty looking machete with a sawtoothed back and a pair of collapsible ASP batons, the latter kept just in case. In place of her usual black armor is a copy of the usual, this one with blue contrast panels fitted to either side. The belt around her waist has a stylish black on red 'X' buckle, properly identifying herself as being part of the team proper. The heavier machete is twisted around in her hand once, watching as the program is loaded. "We about ready to dance?" "Style, ja.. going for style." If one can't make it look good, what's the point? Kurt's gauging eyes turn toward Domino, and he makes note of the weapons he can see, and can only imagine those he cannot. "It's a shame, however. I think you would look delightful in a corset and skirt." Nodding his head in acknowledgment, he offers a soft, "Get ready," before he calls out again. "Program run in five.." Immediately, there comes the sound of the computer beginning its countdown in a decidedly feminine voice. "Five... four... three... two... one... Begin." Immediately, the room begins to shift and almost gyrate. There comes a chest of gold in the center, but all along the walls, there comes decided navigational hazards. Spikes rapidly deploying.. and at the moment 'Begin' sounds, Kurt teleports straight up into the air, the moment he reappears, he begins his fall with a tucked flip in the air, and lands upon a promentory that is soon to be pulled out from under him in the next couple of seconds. First trick? Get past the computer before they have to fight for the chest! "Wait, I thought we were going to fight, here--" Revolving spikes. Mashy floor plates. False panels. Happy fun times aplenty. "Aw, hell." It's an obstacle course of the likes she's never seen before! On the other hand, it's just the sort of challenge she had been pining for. Like a shot out of one of her guns, Domino's sprinting forward. A leap and a forward dive pulls her through a rapidly narrowing gap between a floor and ceiling plate, coming into a roll across the floor as another panel becomes electrified -right- behind her heels. Close! Her adrenaline's starting to come into play, important if she plans on getting through this in one piece. "I didn't want to say anything before--" WHAM! "--but your AI is a homicidal bitch!" A sprint and kick up across a wall gives her a chance to spring off of an overhanging bar, leaping over a spike-covered wheel that threatens to grind her up into a paste. She just starts to vault over another wall when it lunges upward at her, messing up her leap. The pool of water on the other side breaks her fall, though it keeps her from getting roasted by a pair of flame jets. Timing! "We are!" No sooner is Kurt on his ledge that he jumps off of it once again as flame shoots out the side of the wall. "What fun would it be.." Once again, he tucks, jumps down to another ledge just as it's opening. "... if it were just you und I..." It's not to be, however, as the moment his foot hits it, electric sparks begin to fly. He gives a yelp, and immediately *BAMF*, he's there and gone, reappearing on the ceiling, clinging to the top before a large spiked hammer begins to emerge from just above his chest. "Hardly an-" *BAMF* Think, Domino. A computer simulation is different, but it can be predictable. It runs code. A program. If X equals Y, go to Z. It's different, but she can still work with it. Same trick as before, just let yourself go... And let instinct do the rest. A giant sawblade arm sweeps out of the wall, following behind the albino. She can't teleport, but she can change her path very quickly. As the corridor in front of her suddenly seals shut she kicks off of the wall and springs backward, a leap of faith which lets her catch the arm connected to that spinning blade. As it connects with the wall in a shower of sparks she uses the momentum to fly up and over the corridor as a whole, delicately perching upon a ledge about the width of a street curb. "Were you about to say 'hardly a -challenge?!-'" she yells back, sounding almost shocked! Duck and cover, Dom. Backward cartwheel--pole attack cleared--hand spring into three point crouch--duck beneath the path of a laser--vertical spring and backward twist--legs hook around another machine's arm as it sweeps by overhead-- Where the heck did Kurt run off to?! Dom's yell is almost savage as she slides the machete from her back and hacks into a braided steel cable from beneath the arm, severing its control. For a second. Just long enough for her to think that it's no longer operable. In the next second she's flying across the room toward a grinder. Kurt reappears in the next beat of his heart, or perhaps hers.. as they are both undoubtedly pounding in the same rhythm. He still hasn't unsheathed his blade, as it were, using instead his ability to evade to it's best advantage. He's quick, wiry.. and as he makes a leap, tucking briefly before stretching out to use the next bit as a push-off to the next, his face holds a grin. "Be careful, fraulein.. it learns." Still, it's slow and sure to the center where he's instructed the program to lay off.. by only one level. He leaps up a cable, hand and foot grasping even as it rises to the ceiling before he takes a leap off, clinging to the side of a wall for a second to breathe. "Do not take it as an insult." Meanwhile, flying through the air... One of Domino's batons comes out, fully extended in the same twist of her wrist, then thrown at the end of the sweep. The telescoping metal rod twirls end over end before lodging itself within the wheels of that grinder, creating a positively horrific sound that, ultimately, stops the wheels from turning. There's also just enough of the baton sticking out for her to catch, legs jutting out to the sides to greet the wall around the spiked wheels. Just barely. "Hard to learn a trick with no pattern!" The first baton is abandoned as she kicks away from the wall, vaulting over a battering ram that aims to pancake her within the toothy maw of the broken device. Back to the floor, sliding beneath an electrified field, standing up an instant too soon, current leaps into the base of the machete's grip and springs off of the tip, frying another lethal device about to pluck her head from her shoulders. "AH, ssshhh-it!-" Blitz. Duck. Twist left. Lunge right. Shoulder-roll. Diagonal spring. Hand-stand. With no warning she's left perched on one hand, legs spread out overhead, perched upon a three inch by three inch panel that suspends her over a very deep pitfall. "How the hell did I end up -here!-" Hold..steady... The machete gets thrown as she drops down, snagging that vertical beam with all of her limbs just before the simulation can swat her off of her perch. Springing away from it and over the pit is a challenge in itself, but she ends back on her feet, machete in hand. Treasure chest full of gold in sight. -Run!- Each of Kurt's moves is born of the instinct that he simply has to keep moving. One can't get a good bead on a moving target; particularly when it's difficult to get a reading on rhyme and reason. Still, he moves ever forward, using not only forward and back, but also up and down. Push up, and even back is gaining ground when there's a *sploosh* of fire that bursts out, threatening to fry him. *BAMF* Forward again, and down.. and down and down, skipping on one thing, wrapping his tail around another to swing to yet another until he's gained enough ground to pass that threshold into the only slightly less difficult stage. Gold! "Yarr!" Kurt begins. "It'll be all mine soon! Jewels hanging off my hands.. und my tail!" "Avast!" Domino calls back, holding her machete out toward you at arm's length. "That treasure be not with your name! If it be the jewels ye seek, first ye must get through m--" WHUMP! The simulation's still running. She stood still a bit too long. After a rough tumble across the floor she springs back to her toes, now eight feet away from where she originally stood. Points for nonchalant re-entry into character, at least? "Best stow the chatter and come at me, matey." She gets a running start and leaps for the table containing the treasure, aiming to either reach it before you or stop you from reaching it first. Did she forget that you can teleport? Yeah--maybe. Give her a break, it's still her first week. Kurt teleports straight up again, even as a spikey plate comes out of the ground to grab him, very much like a bear trap. He's broken a sweat, certainly.. there are patches of blue fur that have darkened to a deeper indigo, but he absolutely refuses to let a hint of fatigue enter his tones. "Lass, you'll not be gettin' the booty.. unless ye have skills that can best mine, the dread Captain Bluetail!" That running start and leap gains Kurt's attention and quickly, and even as he lands on the perch, he's down in a blink of an eye.. *BAMF* ... only to reach out and grab hold of her and teleport her away from the treasure, aiming to set her upon a high (and potentially disappearing) ledge. "Hrk--!" Domino's sprint comes to an abrupt halt as she skids across a very narrow walkway set uncomfortably high above the rest of the room. She looks down, sets her jaw, looks up, and meets your yellowed eyes. "So this how it's going to be?" The second baton comes out from hiding along her spine, extending from eight inches to twenty with the flick of a wrist. "It be a good day to fly." Because they're high up..long way down..she kills herself sometimes. Where agility and perception are concerned, you hold the advantage. Reflexes and combat techniques, her ballpark. You've got a lighter, better balanced blade. By comparison, she's throwing around a sharpened sledgehammer. Game as follows: Block with the machete, try to get a strike with the baton. Watch out for unexpected teleporting. That heavy, vicious blade sweeps out to initiate the attack, keeping her center of gravity low and her poise upon the balls of her feet. That baton serves double duty to help her retain her balance, throwing the jungle blade around takes considerable effort! "Aye, lass.. ye are at my mercy now-" Okay, maybe not. Kurt's up too, though he's got a really good sense of balance. "I don't need to fly. I just need to not hit the ground too hard." As she takes the second baton from it's spot, now Kurt removes his sabre from it's resting place at his hip. He's got his tail to act as a counterbalance, and it twitches. At the sweep, however, that sends Kurt into the air, spinning around for his tail to get a grasp around the baton and yank.. should it gain purchase.. and landing back on his feet to give just that much more weight behind the tug. He's not looking to pull it out of her hands, no.. but it's that balance he's seeking to drag her off of. "Teleportin' be cheatin,' matey." But you know what? That's okay. Because Domino has a means of cheating as well, which also tends to happen with as little warning as one turning into a puff of sulphurous smoke. She only needs to survive long enough for something to go her way... Balance. When your tail catches the baton, she spins about with it. Normal combat technique would say to use your own momentum against you to try and throw you off of the ledge. Instead she goes the opposite direction, the motion sharp and jarring as she tries to fling you off of the rail by the hold you've claimed upon her baton. Crouch low, grab the beam, and toss. Then prepare to get ambushed by a teleporter coming in from behind. "Was?" //What?// "No it's not," comes quickly as more of an aside than a complaint. Okay, perhaps it is a little, but Kurt's more than willing to use what he's got as he is also going against the AI as well as someone that he doesn't know her full scope of abilities. Kurt is a little surprised, taken aback more, when she doesn't do the expected, but rather, he flies off his ledge, flinging up and over.. and the best he can do at the moment? "Wheeee!" It //is// supposed to be fun as well as educational. Okay, and it's a great way to get some exercise and feel out teammates. Kurt does indeed land behind her, his tail that grappling hook.. but when he lands, he makes the run to land a level below, and yank. He can easily support the weight of a man with his tail, and he's anchoring himself for the moment to do just that. (Well, okay, so she doesn't weigh as much as a man, that's for sure!) Just how strong -is- that tail..? Physics seem to have gone right out the window. Domino can draw one more conclusion: Never challenge this guy to a Parkour run. In another moment she's being pulled down with you, yet clinging to the upper rail with her legs but now hanging upside down in front of you. Just in time to miss another projectile spewed out from the room, itself. "Arr, ye be wantin' ta do this upside down, do ye!" Fun, it's a mutual thing. She isn't pulling her punches, though. Again the machete cleaves through the air with a *whoomp* of displaced air, offensive and defensive at once. Duck, parry, or get out of the way. Once the steel passes through the air her legs let go and she twists about in the air to land on the ledge below. What holds these ledges up, anyway? Hmm, plan forming... "Spidey has nothing on me!" Perhaps Kurt is a little put out in the fact that Spiderman gets all the good press when he doesn't need all that sticky webbing? "He should be taking Nightcrawler lessons." If anything though, now that Dom is upside down, she will probably be able to feel that there's some good support coming from that steel-spring, blue fuzzy tail. While she's dangling, however, there's an impish smile that comes across the demonesque face, and those yellow eyes gleam. A kiss to the nose! Shortlived, of course, like everything else in a spar, and he lets go the moment her machete comes near, his own sabre rises to meet the blow with a blow. "Spurned!" Spinning about to follow her course, he leaps up one level as a hammer blow comes to take him off his ledge. It's a quick landing before he disappears once again, only this time, one more level down from her.. and closer to the chest. "Yarr! She's mine!" Did--did you just-- "Oh, now you're just bein' a brat." Grin. Challenge accepted. It takes Dom but a moment to see where you landed, and where you're headed. It's as good a time as any to crank the dial up another step. The albino sprints across the beam above you, seeming to run -away- from you rather than giving pursuit. There's a whole room full of obstacles and things wanting to seriously maim the two. All she needs is one implement of destruction, at her location, right when she needs it... Slide, duck, grab the beam, drop down beneath it-- Odds of triggering a missile launch at the right angle to destroy a support pillar: 1 in 47,210. With a shriek of metal the pillar that she had been hanging onto detaches from one end and starts to sweep down across the room. Toward the pillar below. Toward you. Toward the treasure. With one woman clinging to the end for dear freaking life. "Banzai!" Okay.. though the grin is still plastered to his face, particularly in response to her reaction! Rathe than running forward and down, however, he's puzzled. Always keep moving is the maxim for the Danger Room, and for combat- particularly to keep his fuzzy butt safe. But, to move away in order to gain ground, well.. not something he's used to. Not in here, anyway. It all comes together, however, and yellow eyes widen to witness a missile strike a support strut... and then see Domino //riding// on that broken beam down?! He wouldn't have thought of such a thing... "Mein Gott..!" and he has to leap off sideways, reaching and grabbing for a support that pulls away at the last moment, causing Kurt to begin to fall. Taking //that// in stride, however, the blue acrobat tucks and rolls, flipping through the air before he does find something to hold him.. at least for a second. "Dr. Strangelove, I presume?" is called up. Still, it's a fantastic trick, and to watch it as it plays out means he's a little //too// long on his ledge. Electricity jolts through it, and he yelps; it's like being hit by a taser.. and he falls to the ground on the floor of the Danger Room, leaving the treasure now unguarded.. and completely in play. Stupid and crazy ideas are all part of the game for this mercenary-turned-mostly-good gal. There's a streak of outlandishly dressed blue off to the side as Domino goes -sailing- past you, perhaps not taking into consideration just what kind of speed a metal beam could build up given half the opportunity to. "Oh crap, ooohcrap..!" She drops free right before the severed end connects with a resounding -Clang,- the Danger Room sounding more like the inside of a massive bell than a simulated warzone. She hits the floor hard, rolling to the side to redirect some of the energy of her fall. One more ear-splitting shriek later and the pillar slams down to the ground beside her, the jolt causing several of the gold coins to leap out of the chest and clatter about. "You alright, Blue?" More than that. You're about as far away from the treasure as she is. The second baton got lost somewhere along the way, but she's still got her big pointy-stabby in hand. With a running start she dives for the table, shoulders rolling across the surface before she springs back to her feet. Defend it for ten whole seconds? In -this- room? Yeah, not likely! Looks like they're down to endgame, already. 'Ohcrapohcrapohcrap' is right. Kurt is willing his muscles to work after a full-body charley-horse. He groans as he rolls, using his tail as some semblance of leverage. It's a little more important, of coruse, as the *clanging* of the Danger Room sounds, thanks to the destruction that gos on around him. Have to move, must move.. and there's that *BAMF* that puts him elsewhere as a piece of rapidly falling detritus lands where he was. Appearing in that blink of the proverbial eye, he's perched and moving slowly, still willing, demanding that his muscles respond after that jolt of electricity coursed through, temporarily short-circuiting his nerves. "Ja," he begins.. and as he regains himself, he continues, "better once the chest is mine.." He's got the words, but he's got some of the fight pulled out with that taser. It hurt! Once he's got his breath, however, Kurt's back into (somewhat slower) action, and he leaps from his spot and back down onto the ground, tucking and rolling.. though nowhere near as gracefully as he'd done. One more idea comes to Dom's mind as you pull yourself together and continue the match. It's a long shot, but what isn't? A strained growl follows the woman's next leap, this time up and over the chest, left hand jutting out for balance-- --and to pluck a single gold coin from the top of the stash. Will it work? They'll know in ten seconds. "En guarde!" the merc declares, machete held out before her to receive your attack. "..That's not really a pirate thing, is it." Don't forget to breathe, Domino. Don't forget to -lunge!- With the left hand tucked at the small of her back the right snaps forward with the heavy blade, thrusting, rebounding, preparing to parry the inevitable slice of sabre. You may have gotten zapped but this is still your territory. Push her advantage now or be forever on defense! Kurt regains his feet, and almost falls forward but for the counter balance of his tail. Shaking his head in response, he finds it in him to chuckle. "Nein.. not really.. but it works." His sabre's in hand, and yellow eyes watch as she pulls that single coin from the chest, his accented tones that odd mixture of German and.. pirate. "Belay that, lass.. an' hand it over. Ye won't be needin' that where I'm gonna send ye!" He's regaining his voice, his posture, and launches himself at her, closing the gap quickly and easily. The best defense is a hard offense, and the first rule of sword-fighting? Get in CLOSE. Staying at arm's length will get one cut. And so, she's going to find blue and fuzzy upclose and personal, not allowing for that sword reach! "Shall we dance?" "Yer eyes be quick, but your sword best be quicker," Dom teases. An instant later that friendly, taunting grin vanishes as you come in fast and aggressive. Steel connects with a tortured grinding harmony, blades crossed in an all too familiar X-pattern as she stands there nearly nose to nose with you. "..That's pretty quick. Let's see some moves, Captain Bluetail." Distance, something which she needs to build up a proper swing with that cleaver of hers. It's also something you're going to be denying her. Backtrack--Parry!--Backtrack--Duck! Dodge! Hocrap! The heel of a boot steps upon a scattered handful of coins and slips out from beneath her, tossing the woman onto her rump amidst the clatter of gold disks upon the wooden table. The machete comes up to block then she rolls to the side, swiping a few of those coins to throw at you. There's more to combat weapons than blades! Distance is exactly that which Kurt is going to deny her! He's in close, shifting his body with a pivot to get his swing in until he shifts his sword to his tail, continuing the blocking, his grin reappearing at the moniker. His hands, then, are free! He's ready to go in and *tickle* her, to see whether or not she's got that particular weakness when his pressed attack sends her that step back, and down! He's overbalancing then, and does a handspring up and over so as not to land atop her (as enjoyable as that may be!), and is showered in gold the moment he lands. "My adoring crowd!" Beat. "Of one." The grin hasn't slipped in the least, and it's one more *bounce* before he's atop the chest! (She's had hold of that gold piece, however.. for some time longer than he's perched.) Sword-fighting. With a TAIL. This..is new. "Now I see where the name comes from," she breathlessly mutters before twisting about to get her feet back under her. "Ye be a worthy opponent, but ye be forgettin' one thing." That single coin comes out from behind her back, Domino sucking in air from the match as that synthetic voice returns. "Simulation complete." "Jack Sparrow knows his stuff," she concludes with a grin, flicking the coin toward you with a musical chime. The jungle blade is tossed to her off-hand and swept away, followed by the albino extending her right hand out to you. "Another few seconds and you woulda had me cold, I brought the wrong piece to this dance." If it hadn't been clear before, now she can count on you for a lot more than teleporting primed grenades onto the heads of their enemies. Kurt's yellow eyes keep a wary watch as Domino regains her footing, his tail wrapped about the pommel of his sabre as it's held at the ready. That 'ready' stance, however, is deflated the moment the AI's voice announces to any who can hear, "Simulation complete." His shoulders slouch, if only a little, and his tail dips in defeat. Riding the chest down as it disappears, he takes the couple of steps, catching the coin in the air, only to watch it, too, disappear into the aether on his palm. He extends that hand, and upon clasping hers, he leans in to kiss her on the cheek. His tail sets his sword back at his side, "You were lucky, ja?" It's not said with anything more than an acknowledgment of her innate.. luck. He's not casting aspersions on her ability, at all. "It was well played, und I learned a great deal." And had fun doing it! Oh gosh, a free kiss, even! If you ever wanted an opportunity to sucker-punch Dom, it would probably start something like this. "One of the many rules of combat. Don't get lost on the obstacles when the focus should be on the objective." She has to smile about the luck remark though, even as her first baton falls from the wall and clangs against the floor some distance away from them. "Maybe I should buy some lottery tickets?" Nonchalance rules the day. "For a Drama teacher, you sure put up a helluva fight. They teach you those moves on stage?" "I have always needed to keep moving, und the obstacles take care of themselves." But, that's all well and good, as the fuzzy elf //can// keep moving. Yellow eyes rise to the control booth, and just to be sure there aren't any practical jokers, reaches to take her arm to lead her from the room. Just in case. "For a Drama teacher. Of course.. how else could I dodge the slings und arrows of outrageous fortune?" The grin recedes to a smile, but it's an easy one. "I was raised in a circus in Austria. It was easy for me, really, to learn those moves. Add a sword, the danger room und Logan." And he's a force to be reckoned with. That smile grows once again, "I am more than a pretty face that goes.." *BAMF* Kurt allows his own personal sound effect to speak for itself, and he's on the outside of the Danger Room door, opening it for the lady to step through. "I would offer you a cup of coffee, but I have class soon enough. Improvisation class. If I am feeling particularly kind, I will not make them be a rock.. or a tree." "Yeah, I'll second that," she breathes out with a weary grin. 'An object in motion,' and all. "Aw, your acting wasn't -that- bad," Dom kids while walking alongside you. "Somehow, I just don't see you having to dodge arrows and rotten fruit over a performance." Excellent or poor, it had all been entertaining as hell! "Huh, a circus? That explains the crazy acrobat work back there." Then you're gone in another cloud of smoke. "Can't say that I lose too many men that way," she chuckles to an empty room as the doors start to open. You're greeted with a lopsided grin as she steps out into the hallway. "Feel free to tell your kids that you gave me the ol' one-two. No need to have any dissonance among the ranks." Especially not from the rocks. "Und have them think that I was only good enough to beat a girl? Nein.." Kurt grins, rising from a bow. "Students do not know about this area. It is .. ein geheimnis. Versteckt." Beat. "A secret." His pointed teeth show now, and his brows rise, "We all have our secrets, ja?" He gestures at the underground complex, "This is ours. If it became known that this was here, we would not be able to do that," and he points upwards, towards the school proper, "up there. This is, after all, a real school. Those are real children coming here for an education." Real mutant children. Now, Kurt chuckles and offers a crooked arm. "I run a tight ship, have no fear." He's content for a moment, then, "Over coffee, you should tell me where you learned to fight like you do." "Yeah, about that whole school thing..." Dom starts back in with a note of hesitation. "I know this is all classified stuff here, but there's a recent glitch in the system. You teach Drama, right? Scott teaches something, hell even Kwabena seems to teach something. If anyone questioned what I did around here, what answer would they get?" she inquires. "Would all of the faculty have the same response? It's nice that you kids let me settle in, but I think we need a tighter alibi. I don't have the time to be a teacher. My best guess would be security detail. Place this fancy and well-funded, shouldn't seem too unusual." The timing couldn't be any more perfect. It's just what she needs to move the conversation away from where and how she received her training. Kurt shakes his head slowly, his smile remaining, though it.. softens. Here now comes the blue elf that most know as the 'compassionate'. The soul of the team. "These jobs we do, leibchen, are not 'cover stories'. They are truly what we do. Our motive is to find mutants and aid them. If it is by bringing them here und having them sit in class, then that is what we do.. as well as teach them how to use their gifts." Beat. "For the good of others. Along the way, we take in those," and here, he gestures towards the lovely lady beside him, "that could help us as well as us aiding." A soft chuckle sounds, "When parents come to visit, I am absent. While the students can accept me, there is genuine concern that parents can not." Pausing in his path, he turns to face her, yellow eyes searching her face for that flicker of understanding. "We will find you a place.. a true place. Und one that will suit you. There is no 'alibi' needed." A massive amount of secrecy, covered up by an almost transparent veil only a few feet above them... Huh. Well, sometimes the most simple solution is the best solution. Though it still doesn't explain the sudden change of heart toward the mercenary. Leibchen? Maybe she just needs to pick a fight with everyone around here to become part of the family proper? Because she could do that. "So in other words, don't hang around during parent/teacher conference night." Think. Shrug. "That's easy enough. Just don't go bending over backward trying to find that 'perfect place' for me, okay? I don't care how much of an acrobat you are," she adds in with a slight grin. Besides that, there's no telling how long she might be around the place. Old habits, history, potential complications with the group leader, there's too many potential failure points for her to identify. Then again, maybe she'll find a way to play the odds in her favor. It is the most simple solution. They are what they are. And, as a result, are in the best position to .. continue their work in their own, unique fashion. "Ultimately, we seek to be able to live side by side with non-mutants. In peace. There are other mutant groups which seek to put non-mutants.. below them." Therein lies the struggle, and the thought makes him grimace. It's.. personal. "Nein," and Kurt shakes his head. "We won't struggle to find it. You will simply know." The blue elf runs the risk of sounding like a zealot, but there's an assuredness about him. He chuffs a laugh at her humour regarding his ability, and shakes his head. "You will not stay because of my ability in the air, fraulein. You will stay because I am an incredible dancer." "I'm no stranger to the rumors," Domino says with a tiny sigh. "War is coming, mutants versus humans, all that fun stuff. The Thousand Mutant March riot isn't a good sign for anyone." And if these X-people want to live together in peace, why exactly did they accept someone that kills for money? "Well look at you," she chuckles while finally tucking the blade away over her right shoulder. "Bein' all confident. Good fighter, smooth talker, -and- a solid dancer. How fortunate of me to have claimed but a sliver of your day." The temptation to pop that hat off of your head is almost overwhelming. "Now, unless you want to finish your day teaching in that getup I think this is where our paths split." "We just don't want it to end in bloodshed. That is not good for either side." Kurt exhales in a sigh and nods, the sadness not easily hidden from that blue, fuzzy face. He's seen the horrors that one can inflict upon another, and he knows quite well that it could very well be a losing battle. But it's one that he fights willingly each and every day. At the laughed compliment and self-deprecatory comment, Kurt takes a step back and offers a sweeping bow, removing his hat for her. "The honour is all mine, fraulein. Dankeshon. It has been quite enlightening, und fun. I do reserve the right to ask you for a rematch one day, ja?" Rising from his bow, the plumed hat is replaced upon his head and he nods. "Time to change, ja.. und then? Classes." He reaches out to take her hand to press a kiss upon the back. "Auf wiedersehen." *BAMF* Category:Logs Category:RPLogs